Antara Bogwood dan Hogsmeade
by Milda Malione
Summary: Sebelum pertarungan melawan Snow Queen di Shaenlir, Gavin bersikeras ingin pergi ke Bogwood terlebih dahulu. Apa jadinya jika desa penyihir di Mainland itu berubah menjadi desa Hogsmeade di London? My first crossover fanfiction. Aveyond 2 vs Harry Potter. Pairing: Ean Okho/Iya Tiki, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Aveyond 2 belongs to Amaranth Games

a/n. Ini crossover fanfic saya yg perdana. Terinspirasi dari kesamaan makhluk-makhluk dan tempat-tempat imajinasi yang ada di Harry Potter dan Aveyond 2. Ternyata makhluk-makhluk legenda yang saya tahu dari cerita Harry Potter ada juga di Aveyond. Contohnya, nih: Gryffin, Hyppogriff, Unicorn, dll. Selain itu, Harry Potter dan Aveyond sama-sama sama-sama punya desa penyihir dan The Burrow! :D

Dari sanalah saya memadukan cerita berlatar desa penyihir Bogwood di Aveyond dengan Hogsmeade di Harry Potter. Penasaran bagaimana jadinya? So, let's check'em out! Jangan lupa untuk klik tombol review di bagian bawah.

Happy reading, guys! Hope you'll like my story. ^_^

.

.

.

Ice Wolf, Ice Slime, dan Ice Element sudah terkalahkan. North Wind juga sudah ditangan. Kini Ean Okho, Iya Tiki, Rye Zole, Emma Willow, Ava One Eye dan Gavin Moren serta Jack berada di Grimm's Farm, tempat peristirahatan yang amat nyaman, jauh dari bahaya dan ancaman Snow Queen.

Ean baru saja bangun dari tidur siang ketika mendapati teman-temannya di ruang tengah. Jack masih berkoar-koar meminta telur. Gavin terus memandangi pantulan wajah tampannya di cermin dan Ava dengan gaya angkuhnya terdiam di sudut ruangan. Pandangan Ean beralih pada Iya. Sahabat yang dicintainya itu belum pernah bosan memandangi lukisan pemandangan alam yang ditinggalkan nenek pemilik Grimm's Farm sebelum ia pindah ke kota.

"Eh-em, Iya.."

Iya menoleh. Menyadari kehadiran Ean di sebelahnya, ia tersenyum.

"Lukisan itu sangat bagus, ya? Semenjak kita tinggal disini, kau selalu memandanginya," kata Ean, matanya menyipit memandangi lukisan pemandangan alam yang terpaku di dinding.

"Mungkin biasa saja," sahut Iya lemah, "Tapi setiap aku memandangnya, lukisan itu mengingatkanku pada Elfwood. Aku sangat merindukannya.."

Ean terdiam. Elfwood. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan tempat itu? Sudah berapa lama aku bertualang di Mainland demi membantu Iya mendapatkan kembali spiritnya yang dicuri? Pasti sudah lama sekali. Aku juga rindu tempat itu, rindu Mum dan Dad. Batinnya.

"Kau juga merindukan Elfwood, kan Ean?" tanya Iya kemudian, membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Er yaa.. Tentu saja aku merindukan rumahku."

"Aku juga. Aku rindu adikku, Ellie, juga Mum dan Grandma.."

Iya tidak bertanya lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang lantai kayu Grimm's Farm. Keduanya terdiam tanpa mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan Jack atau obrolan Rye dan Emma. Sebenarnya, Ean tahu jika Iya sedang berusaha menahan isak tangisnya dengan memandang lantai. Ia sengaja membiarkannya seperti itu, membiarkan Iya menumpahkan perasaannya dengan tangisan.

"Iya.." panggil Ean lembut, setelah beberapa saat ia mendengar isak pelan Iya, "Tolong jangan menangis lagi. Kita akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali Spirit Compassion-mu dari Snow Queen. Kau tidak sendirian."

"Maafkan aku, Ean. Maafkan aku." Iya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Maafkan aku yang telah membawamu ke tempat berbahaya ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku."

"Kau bicara apa, Iya? Aku sahabatmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu. Kita akan berusaha bersama-sama."

"Jika kau tidak menyusulku ke Mainland, mungkin saat ini kau sedang menikmati biskuit madu buatan ibumu, dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari cara untuk melawan Snow Queen."

"Sudahlah, Iya. Aku bahagia melakukan ini untukmu. Sungguh."

Iya mencoba tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya ia masih merasa sangat sedih.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Iya.." Ean balas tersenyum.

"Ya! Jangan menjadi perempuan cengeng!" tiba-tiba Ava hadir diantara mereka. "Kalian kira ini saatnya bermain drama?"

"Iya seorang perempuan, Ava. Wajar saja jika ia menangis." Emma menyela.

"Aku juga perempuan. Tapi aku jarang menangis. Bagiku, masalah itu ada untuk dihadapi, bukan ditangisi," timpal Ava penuh semangat.

"Kau kan perempuan berhati laki-laki," Gavin berbisik.

"Apa katamu?" Ava memandang Gavin dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Tidak ada. Aku berbicara pada cermin."

"Pengecut!"

"Sudah. Kenapa kalian bertengkar hanya gara-gara hal kecil seperti itu?" Rye bangkit dari duduknya. "Lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke Shaenlir. Kapan kita pergi?"

"Sabar dulu, sobat," ujar Ean. "Kita masih harus mengumpulkan kekuatan dengan beristirahat disini."

"Bukankah semakin cepat kita ke Shaenlir akan semakin baik? Kau ingin segera mendapatkan kembali spiritmu kan, Iya?" tanya Rye pada Iya.

Iya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Kau benar, Rye. Tapi kita harus menunggu keputusan Ean. Bagaimanapun juga, Ean adalah pemimpin kita disini."

Ean sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Iya. Semangatnya kembali memanas. Jujur saja, setiap Iya memujinya, ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan. Dan kata-kata Iya tadi dianggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita akan ke Shaenlir besok." Ean memutuskan.

"Bagus!" sahut Rye, Ava dan Emma bersamaan.

"Tunggu!" Gavin menginterupsi. "Aku harus pergi ke Bogwood dulu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ean.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu senjata rahasiaku disana. Aku harus mengambilnya sebelum kita melawan Snow Queen di Shaenlir."

"Ke desa penyihir lagi? Aku tidak mau!" kata Ava.

"Aku tidak berharap kau ikut. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Gavin menyahut santai tanpa memedulikan ekspresi kekesalan Ava.

"Kau mau pergi sendiri?" tanya Ean lagi. "Dengan apa?"

"Tentu saja dengan naga. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk terbang ke Bogwood, kan?"

"Gavin, sepertinya kau lupa jika naga itu hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Ean." Iya menimpali, "Jadi, kau membutuhkan Ean untuk pergi ke Bogwood," lanjutnya.

"Yep! Iya benar! Kau tidak bisa mengendarai naga dengan mengandalkan ketampananmu, Tuan Penyihir." ujar Ava dengan nada menghina. Gavin mencibir.

"Kesimpulannya, aku harus mengantarmu ke Bogwood? Begitu?" Ean bertanya pada Gavin.

"Ya, jika kau bersedia." sahut Gavin, tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

"Aku ikut!" kata Iya, "Aku harus menemanimu, Ean."

Lagi. Ean merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan di dalam hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menjaga Ean dari godaan penyihir-penyihir genit di sanggar opera?" goda Emma. Wajah Iya serta merta berubah merah. Begitu juga Ean.

"Aku hanya ingin menemaninya. Jika Ean tidak ingin mengajakku juga tidak apa-apa," Iya berkata sangat pelan, hampir sama dengan bisikan.

"Kau boleh ikut, Iya. Kurasa perjalanan ke Bogwood akan menyenangkan dan membuatmu tehibur," kata Ean akhirnya.

"Itu artinya aku juga harus ikut!" Rye berkata tiba-tiba.

"Kau ikut juga? Untuk apa?" tanya Ean.

"Untuk melindungi Iya. Saat ini, Iya dijadikan sasaran perburuan Snow Queen. Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk jaga-jaga. Mungkin saja tentara Shaenlir sekarang sudah sampai di Bogwood.

"Benar juga." Ava mengiyakan.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian. Aku, Iya, Rye dan Gavin akan ke Bogwood. Sisanya menjaga Grimm's Farm."

Emma melirik Ava, "Hanya kami berdua? Kalian meninggalkan dua perempuan di tempat ini?"

"Jangan lupakan Jack, Emma." Kata Gavin.

"Jack? Dia bahkan sudah pergi. Dia lebih memilih diam di kandang dan menunggu ayam-ayam menetaskan telur. Sama sekali tidak dapat diandalkan." Emma menggerutu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kurasa kalian mampu menjaga diri masing-masing. Terutama kau, Emma. Kau seorang ksatria pedang yang hebat," puji Rye. Kini giliran Emma yang tersipu.

"Well, jika itu menurutmu, Rye." Emma memandang Rye dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sudah lama mereka berdua saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Emma mengagumi karakter pemberani Rye. Begitu juga Rye, ia mengagumi Emma karena keberanian dan keahliannya dalam berpedang. "Hati-hati kalau begitu, kalian berempat. Semoga kalian sampai disini lagi sebelum malam," lanjut Emma.

Ava dan Emma mengantarkan keempat sahabat mereka menuju tempat menyimpan naga. Ean mengambil posisi di depan, tepat di dekat leher si naga. Iya, Gavin, dan Rye mengikutinya duduk berbaris di belakang. Setelah dirasa nyaman, dengan lembut Ean mengelus sirip naga dan berbisik, "Bogwood." Perlahan, mereka mulai terangkat ke atas, naik, dan terus naik. Hingga sayap naga mengepak kencang menuju tujuan. Hingga Ava dan Emma hanya bisa melihat titik hitam di langit yang terus bergerak menjauh dari pandangan.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Next: Tahun kelima Harry Potter di Hogwarts. Minggu kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Apa reaksi The Golden Trio ketika mereka bertemu dengan tiga 'orang asing' dari desa penyihir yang lain? Nantikan lanjutannya. See you! ^_^


End file.
